Taking Care of a Sick Lucy
by TheSpicyBurrito
Summary: Lucy's sick and Natsu's worried about her. With a bit of encouragement from Mirajane, Natsu ventures off to take care of the blonde, what could possibly go wrong? [NaLu, oneshot, may turn into twoshot]


**Disclaimer: **_I take no ownership, whatsoever, of Fairy Tail or its characters._

**A/N:** _Hey everybody! Welcome to my very first fanfic. I thought, to begin my journey, I would start my profile off with a NaLu oneshot. This is due to me being incredibly lazy and my cold that I have at the moment; which, mind you, is the base of how I got this idea! Thank you, Mr. Cold, but at the same time, fuck you for making my life a living hell at the moment! :c_

_But anyway! Hope you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it for you all!_

_Read on._

* * *

_Taking Care of a Sick Lucy_

_**by**__ TheSpicyBurrito._

* * *

Fairy Tail's dense dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, stepped forth towards the bar, where Mirajane was humming a soft tune whilst drying the ale mugs that had been the previous containers of everyone's favourite drink; beer.

The fire-breathing mage sighed mournfully and propped his elbows onto the bar. He gazed down at the wood that he leaned against before his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Mirajane's attention was caught in a flash and she immediately scurried over to Natsu. She smiled sweetly down at him, but the fire mage before her didn't even glance up to meet her eyes.

"What's gotten you down, Natsu?" she asked him with a worried tone before placing a clean mug on the bar. She leaned forward and cocked her head to the side in confusion as Natsu just sighed again.

"Natsu's all upset because Lushi's not at the guild!" came Happy's chirpy voice. The silver-haired barmaid looked over to Happy and smirked slyly.

"I knew it!" she squealed, clapping her hands together before spinning dramatically around on her tippy-toes. "I knew you would fear for Lucy-chan's well-being eventually! Who knew it would be this soon?" She wondered aloud.

Natsu looked up at her and rested his jaw onto the palm of his hand that was being supported by his elbow against the hard wood of the bar. "It's just not the same without Luce," he mumbled and dropped his head, letting his bangs completely cover his onyx eyes.

"She _has _been away from the guild for quite some time now," said Mirajane, placing her index fingers beneath her chin and tapping it in deep thought. "didn't she have a cold? Maybe you should go check on her Natsu!"

The pink-haired fire mage brightened up and grinned gleefully. "You're right, Mira-chan!" he exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up. "Luce is in dire need of my help!" With that said, Natsu ran towards the guild doors before bursting through them in pursuit of Lucy's house.

Happy dropped his fish (Yes. Yes I just Happy do that.) as tears began welling up in his big eyes. "Natshu's, leaving without me..." he cried, tears cascading like gushing waterfalls down his cheeks. Mirajane smiled and hugged the small, blue cat.

"There, there, Happy," she said to him, stroking down his soft fur. "you need to let him go. Just think, if this plan works out, there are gonna be little Natsu's and Lucy's scurrying around the place!" Stars formed in the barmaid's eyes and Happy squirmed out of her grip. Mirajane put her fist to the air and the glistening stars in her eyes formed into pulsing love hearts. "My match making will be the best in all of Fiore!"

"Mirajane's at it again..." the guild all murmured in unison before returning to their usual antics.

. . .

Natsu slowly entered through Lucy's window. His eyes instantly caught sight of a sleeping blonde that lay rested, tiresomely in her bed. The thick, baby-pink covers of her blanket was almost squishing her frail body, strands of her golden-blonde hair fanned out over her pillow and beside her rested a scattered pile of tissues, both used and unused.

Careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, Natsu crept from her window and onto her bed next to her. He laid silently beside her and watched in awe as her large chest rose and deflated with each of her loud, tired breaths.

Somehow, he had found himself in need to reach over and brush the strand of golden hair that had fell annoyingly over her eyes as she squirmed slightly in her sleep.

Softly, Natsu reached over and brushed the strand away, he gazed as a slight smile of satisfaction and thankfulness twitched itself onto Lucy's rosy lips.

"Na...tsu," he heard her mumble, which instantaneously caught his attention from her soft flowing hair. "cuddle me..." she finished and the dragon slayer's eyes widened.

_Cuddle her? _he thought, still watching the blonde in slight shock.

He felt his heart flutter strangely, like the feeling he got when he saw a waitress arrive at the table with his mountains of cooked, spicy foods. It was something he felt only when he saw food; _never _had this occurred with a human being, before.

Without a second to lose, Natsu's arm uncharacteristically wrapped around Lucy's small, petite body. His body tensed and his heart fluttered yet again before he calmed himself and laid silently beside her.

All of a sudden, Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes blinked open and Natsu, almost instantly, retracted his arm from around the girl. He blushed faintly and sat up as Lucy rubbed her tired eyes and gazed at him.

"Natsu...?" she mumbled sleepily, letting her hand drop to her side as she stared at him with confusion.

"U-Uh, mornin' Luce!" he greeted cheerfully, scratching the back of his head with nervousness. Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy.

"What were you doing...?" she muttered darkly, glaring at the pinkette. Natsu gulped thickly and scurried away from her. "You weren't being perverted, were you?"

Natsu shook his hands and head wildly, while sweating excessively. "N-No, no!" he retorted. "I just came to check on ya!"

Suddenly, Lucy sneezed and quickly reached for a tissue from her tissue box. He hand found no tissue and she instantly gasped. "Oh no! I'm out of tissues!"

Natsu held his clenched fist up. "No need to worry," he told her, gaining the blonde's attention. "I'll got get ya some more! You just stay right here!"

Lucy blushed faintly before waving her hands in front of her in decline. "N-No, no, it's ok! I-I'm sure I have some around the place, I just-" Lucy cut herself off with a cough that was muffled by her hand being held over her mouth in an attempt to withhold the germs that threatened to escape.

Natsu placed a comforting hand on her back as she continued to cough. "Actually," she mumbled, letting her numb body fall back against the soft bed. "...maybe I do need some more."

Natsu grinned. "I'll be right back!" he told her before leaping out the window.

"USE THE DOOR-" Once again, Lucy was cut short of her angry statement with another wheezing cough. "Never mind..."

. . .

"Back!" Natsu called from the window sill. Lucy smiled gratefully as he handed her a large box of tissues. As Lucy began opening the box, Natsu opened the bag he was holding and held it over her. As the blonde glanced up, countless of tissue boxes came crashing onto her. "I bought you all of the ones in the entire store!" the fire mage exclaimed proudly.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in anger as her head popped up through the mountain of tissue boxes. "You do realise I only wanted two, maybe four at the max?" she muttered angrily, glaring up at the fire mage that was perked on her window.

"Oh..." was all Natsu murmured before scratching the back of his head nervously. "Woops."

With a sigh, Lucy threw the boxes off to the side of her bed, leaving only one open for the night. "Thanks, Natsu," she said dryly with a smile before blowing her nose into one of the tissues. "You can go home now,"

"Nah, I'll stay 'ere t'night,"

"No, no, no, no, no! NO. Natsu, I might get you sick,"

"You really think a cold will have an effect on _me_?" A smirk graced Natsu's lips and Lucy immediately blushed. "And besides, who's gonna keep you warm?"

"My blanket."

Natsu's face dropped in sadness. "...I thought I was."

"You can," Lucy suddenly said, Natsu glanced at her, eyes wide. A comforting smile was plastered on her face before it suddenly dropped and was replaced by a serious glare. "b-but only this once can you sleep willingly with me! A-Any perverted mutters, whispers, whatever the case, and I'll kick your ass into tomorrow. Got it?"

Natsu grinned deviously and nodded. "Of course! Whatever you say, Luce!"

. . .

The next morning, Lucy awoke to the excessively thunderous snoring of Natsu. She slowly turned her head to face his sleeping figure. Dark bags rested beneath the Heartfilia's eyes before she narrowed them angrily at the snoring Dragneel. Drool cascaded down the corners or his mouth and his arms were stretched out, causing Lucy to be just inches away from falling face-first against the polished wooden floor.

Slowly, Lucy reached up and grabbed a lone pillow. She sat up carefully and gripped the pillow in her hands tightly, holding it high above Natsu's sleeping figure.

Without another second to lose, Lucy crashed the pillow onto Natsu's face. Hard.

The impact instantly awoke the dragon slayer and caused him to shoot up with his arms flailing all over the place. Lucy grinned trimuphently and hit him again directly in the face with the plump pillow.

"AH!" Natsu screamed girlishly and jumped off the bed. He hunched tiresomely and stared at Lucy with widened eyes.

"That's what you get for snoring all...n- nigh- ACHOO!" Lucy sneezed and hastily grabbed a tissue that rested by her side. She blew her nose and flung her legs over the side of her bed before making her way wobbily over to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower..." she muttered and slammed the bathroom door loudly behind her.

Natsu stared for a bit at the door before shrugging his shoulders and collapsing yet again onto Lucy's soft bed.

A few minutes later, Lucy returned from her happy adventure to the shower. She grit her teeth in anger at the sleeping pinkette on her bed. Adjusting the towel that was wrapped carefully around her body, she stormed over to him and picked him up by the shirt collar. Natsu immediately woke up and shuddered at the sight of Lucy's blushing, yet ever-so angry figure.

"You can leave now." she snapped and threw him out the window, only to have him climb straight back up again. "I SAID GO AWAY!" she screeched at him. Natsu simply grinned gleefully.

"But, who's gonna take care of you?" he asked her. Lucy blushed and took a step back.

"I-I don't need taking care of," was all she said before turning away from her, fixing the towel that held her hair up and out of her face.

"Don't cha feel lonely?" Natsu asked her.

"No. I have Plue after all!"

"But, Mira-chan told me that when Celestial users can't summons spirits when they're sick."

"I-I'm not sick! J-Just a bit ill."

Natsu sweat-dropped. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No! Just go away! You're interrupting my sleep, interfering on my quiet day, those are the worst things you can do for someone when they're sick you idiot!"

Suddenly, Natsu gently pulled Lucy's undressed body into a hug. Lucy's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and a blush met her cheeks, but she didn't protest from his actions, instead, she returned the hug.

"W-W-Wha-What's this f-for?" she stuttered out, slightly shocked that Natsu wasn't releasing her.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. I guess I just felt like doing it."

"What a lame excuse..." Lucy mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

When Natsu released her, the blonde instantly felt better. Her body - which was once overrun with a cold feeling - was embraced with her usual heat. Her once red nose had faded back to the pale colour of her skin. Her throbbing brain that felt like it was trying to burst out of the prison of her skull, had ceased to nothing. She instantly felt better!

"Wh-What did you do?" she asked him, shocked.

Natsu grinned. "Just somethin' I picked up while I was caring for Happy when he was sick-"

Suddenly, Lucy's broom met his face. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO COME TO ME EARLIER?! BAKA-NATSU!" she yelled and began chasing the fire mage around her house.

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed!" cried Natsu while being pursued by the rather angry Lucy.

"Well, that went well..." mumbled Mira as she peered through Lucy's bedroom window before Happy appeared over her shoulder.

"You were spying again weren't you, Mira?" sighed Happy whilst nibbling on a sudden fish.

Mira swallowed the lump in her throat and began sweating. "Nooo~! Don't be so silly, Happy!"

* * *

**Ending A/N: **_Wow. That was short. Sorry 'bout that! It's a rather scorching day and I just wanted to get it finished for you all! I may make a second chapter where Natsu is ill, but we'll have to see what the future brings for us, won't we? ^^_

_If there are any errors or mistakes, please excuse them - this is a self-edited piece. I don't have a beta-reader at this moment in time, but hopefully I'll have one eventually as I progress. :3_

_Till next time!_

_- Burrito, out._


End file.
